Just Like The Air That I Breath
by watermelonkiwibby
Summary: He had gone on a mission three months ago, a mission that only required himself that was only supposed to last three months but she had spent today anxious waiting for him to return, but he didn't.   Natsu X Lucy


_**Kaaay, I made a new account, so for people who know 'watermelon178iffy' This is my new account ! Made a new one because my other e-mail account is too **_**busy**_** lol Anyways, just posting some of my previous stories on this account because I probably won't be using my other e-mail account anymore for this.**_

_**Warning: Kissing scene, so if you don't like kissing scenes then don't read it, but who doesn't right? ;) **_

_**Natsu X Lucy**_

_**I don't own the characters blah blah ^^ **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>I gently touch the table where you used to sit<em>

_Alone once more today with the shadows_

_I look up to the sky and whisper a prayer_

_Your out there too, under this fast sky_

_I bear with the tears, even as i tremble_

_even when the darkness threatens to swallow me_

_don't you forget there will always be_

_a place for you too come home too_

_and people waiting there for you_

Lucy stopped singing abruptly, sense that was all she knew of the song. Mira had sung it a while back right after they had gotten back to the newly Built Guild.

Why was she singing this? Only one reason, she missed Natsu.

He had gone on a mission three months ago, a mission that only required himself that was only supposed to last three months but she had spent today anxious

waiting for him to return, but he didn't.

She sighed pulling her knees up to her face and frowned. She had known before he left that she loved him. But she couldn't tell him her feelings. She never would.

He was her team mate, her best friend, not her lover. On the day he left for the mission she had smiled and waved, he had looked back at her before turning and

getting on the train smiling a toothy grin. She wanted to be there to comfort him because he got motion sickness. But she couldn't. Poor Natsu.

She felt the tears sting her eyes causing her to quickly sit up wiping at them. "What am i doing, crying all alone, he even told me not to cry well he was gone

sense he wouldn't be here to beat up whoever made me cry..." She paused "But he can't beat himself up can he...Idiot"

She looked around her empty room, wishing he was sitting on her couch giving her a casual "Yo" before she would freak out and kick him in the face telling him he

was trespassing. But he really wasn't, he knew she always kept her window open for him.

She turned to look at her window, it was still unlocked, just how she had left it.

With a groan she sat up from her bed and headed for the shower. After washing her hair and getting ready for bed, putting on her tank top and shorts she crawled

under her covers, pulling them up over her head before closing her eyes and drifting off into a world of dreams...dreams about Natsu.

(Later that night)

OoOoO

She felt something crawling over her. Her eyes widened and she quickly tried to sit up only to hit whoever was leaning over her. She fell back against the pillows

holding her head. She immediately looked up to see the familiar silhouette. The scarf and spiky hair. She couldn't see his face but she knew it was him. She felt

the tears build up, threatening to spill out at any moment.

"N-Natsu.." She whispered looking up at him.

"Lucy..." She heard his familiar low voice say.

The tears poured over and she frantically reached for him, pulling him against her, feeling his pink hair tickle her cheek as he wrapped his arms around her in return.

"Your actually here" She whispered, he pulled back.

"Why are you crying Luce...Is it because of me?" He asked wiping at the tears with his fingers. The touch was so soothing, to feel his hands on her face was

intoxicating. He could obviously see her in the dark, but she could hardly see him.

She wanted to see him. Quickly she sat up and reached for the curtain, pulling it back. light pooled over them and she looked at him with lust filled eyes. His pink

hair and heart melting smile, The scarf and familiar golden eyes. Her heart nearly burst from the sight of him.

His eyes widened, he didn't know what it was, but the way the dim light sprawled over gave her skin a milky glow. Her eyes were full of tears and what he could make

out as lust. Her golden hair falling around her face in a tousled mess. She managed a smile and his heart skipped a beat. She was gorgeous. God he had missed her.

"Lucy I'm back" He muttered before pulling him too her. Letting his feelings for her take over his body.

She felt his lips trail down her neck, before reversing, planting more kisses back up her neck and along her jaw. She almost felt the urge to moan at the pleasurable

pecks.

"Natsu!" She cried out before kissing him on the lips. She felt her face burn red as he pushed her against the wall, she gasped and he took the opportunity to slide

his tongue in her mouth. They fought for dominance over something unknown. She moaned against the kiss, sliding her tongue over his fangs. She wrapped her hands

in his hair as he stroked her cheek, kissing her more passionately. Trying to desperately make up for the three months and a day they had apart.

He pulled back before planting more kisses along her neck, nibbling at the soft skin, drawing blood. She moaned and turned a darker shade of red.

Suddenly he pulled her from the wall and pushed her against the bed, he kissed down her neck before engulfing his fingertips in fire and burning

the clothing from her chest, including her bra. She gasped and stifled a moan as he began kissing her bosom.

OoOoO

They made up for lost time and unsaid confessions into the night. Taking as much time as needed, making love until the sun rose.

He laid down beside her with a toothy grin. "I missed you...a lot" He said as Lucy snuggled against him.

"I missed you too Natsu...I love you" She blushed and he kissed her forehead. She never would have thought she would be saying those three words to him. But she

was. She was laying beside him after making love to him all night. He was hers and she was his. She couldn't want anything more.

"I love you too...I mean Just look at me, three months without you and I'm a total wreck" He laughed.

She smiled and kissed him passionately. Knowing there would be more lust filled nights and kisses to come.

They had a lot to explain to the Guild tomorrow.


End file.
